For His Prince
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was changed when he was a child. Revenge for his father arresting him and for killing his lord. The newly changed vampire his. Eventually he is found by the rulers of the non-magical vampires. He is Aro's mate. Dumbledore bashing.


**For His Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

'Thoughts'

(Harry Potter)

After the death of Harry Potter's parents he was sent to live with his aunt. The minute she saw him she nearly had a heart attack. She called the police. She burned the letter. When the police arrived she lied to them. They took him to the hospital before taking him to the orphanage.

Harry was unwanted despite being at the age couples usually adopted children. None of the staff members understood why no one wanted him. The baby was a delight. He was happy and even as he grew he was very positive. He loved helping out around the orphanage. The older children were overprotective and the younger adored him. It was rare for a child to dislike him.

It was on his eight birthday when he was kidnapped. A man had taken him from his bed at midnight. He had left a note in the bed before he took the child away. It read: I'm punishing this child for his sins. You won't see him again.

He had taken Harry to an abandoned warehouse. He wanted the kid to die slowly and painfully. The child's father had been the one to arrest him. The man sold muggle children to magical creatures. They used them as slaves and as meals. James Potter had only started his career as an auror when he figured it out and arrested him. Having a rookie get the better of him was embarrassing.

The child also did something to him. He had killed his Lord. The dark lord had gotten him out of Azkaban. He liked what the man had done to the filthy muggles. The brat needed to pay for what his father had done and what he had done.

Shockingly the eight year old was very powerful. The kid had woken up when the man placed him down on the floor. When Harry saw him he screamed loudly and a green shield popped up. Nothing the man did could break it.

Days went by and the shield stayed. Eventually the tired, hungry, dehydrated child couldn't maintain the shield. Once it disappeared the man stunned him. He strapped him to a table before grabbing a syringe.

It was filled with vampire venom. Not magical vampire venom but venom from a non-magical vampire. If those with magic were bit by a non-magical vampire that wasn't their mate they would die. Those with magic bit by their non-magical vampire mate would be fine. For those who weren't bit by their mate would slowly die. The process was painful. For kids it varied. It took less time for them to day but it usually lasted a few days.

The man laughed and injected the venom into Harry's neck. The kid screamed out in pain. The man sat near by and watched in pleasure. It lasted a week.

Unknown to the man that the venom wasn't killing him. He had screwed up and grabbed the wrong syringe. He had grabbed the syringe with venom that had belonged to a magical vampire. Harry wasn't dying but changing into a vampire. The venom had taken a week to destroy any dark magic in the small child. Once he was done changing he woke up.

It was a shock to the man when Harry woke up. The boy's eyes were blood red. The man tried to run away but the vampire child was faster. He broke the man's leg and bit his neck. The child drained him of his blood. Once he was full his eyes returned to their original emerald green.

The moment he touched the man images flooded his brain. He saw everything the man had done. He felt guilty for killing him but at the same time he was happy about it. The man had caused so much pain and now he could no longer hurt him.

Harry also learned the truth about his parents as well as himself. He made it look like the man had put him in acid and accidently fell in. Despite him being only eight and the plan being made of the fly the police didn't think anything was wrong. They wrote up the report as the man falling into acid when dumping the body of Harry Potter.

Those at the orphanage were sad. They held a funeral for him. Harry was sad that he wasn't able to tell them he was alive but he knew it was better this way. He was no longer human and he feared he might drink their blood. After that the vampire went into hiding.

The wizarding world had learned about his death after he failed to show up for his first year of Hogwarts. They learned that Dumbledore knew that he wasn't at the Dursleys. He had a spy move near them and they informed him of his disappearance. He didn't know about the orphanage because he assumed the letter would find him and that was how he would learn where the child was. His death shocked them all and they mourned for awhile.

Dumbledore's popularity took a huge hit. He was under investigation. The man wasn't pleased and vowed to find and make the boy pay. As the years went by the victims of the man who tried to murder Harry had been found. Some were alive but most had died. Those who bought the children and tortured them had been arrested. Harry remained hidden until he was twenty three.


End file.
